


A Tale of Sensous Smooches

by Wendymypooh



Series: A Tale of [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seventh story in a series of Vignettes called 'A Tale Of" Vin Tanner and his lady love, Destiny Andrews, share a romantic moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Sensous Smooches

Destiny Andrews stood in the doorway of Esther Wilson’s boarding house, sipping an ice-cold glass of lemonade and watching Vin Tanner as he repaired the porch steps. 

In the sweltering heat, which had settled over Four Corners, Vin had stripped down to his waist. His long, chestnut hair was tied back from his face with a strip of leather. Perspiration dotted his forehead and ran down the sides of his face in tiny rivulets. 

Her eyes continued their perusal, tracing the line of his strong jaw down the length of his neck to the expansion of his shoulders. Although Vin’s stature was lithe, his shoulders were not at all slight. Their golden hue, glistening with sweat beckoned to her to touch them. 

Before she knew what she was doing, Destiny stepped across the porch to Vin’s side. Her fingertips caressed one bronzed shoulder, stilling Vin’s movement beneath her touch. He glanced up the length of her trim figure, clothed in a white men’s shirt, unbuttoned at the neck to show a milky expansion of neck, and denims that molded themselves to her hips and bottom, which evoked carnal thoughts to a man’s mind. 

Their first meeting was anything but pleasant. Destiny Andrews and her twin sister Darien had arrived in town with the solitary purpose of capturing and taking him back to Tascosa, Texas to meet his death at the end of a rope. He foiled their plan with the help of Chris Larabee and the other peacekeepers, and in the end, Destiny and Darien had given up their quest. 

The sisters had stayed in town in order to get to know him and Chris better. Neither man was opposed to the idea. It was not often that he came across a woman who could ride, shoot, and track almost as well as he did. There were other things he was certain she was just as good at. 

Vin rose into a standing position as Destiny continued to trace her hand over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her back into the porch pillar before lowering his mouth to hers.

Their tongues began a sensuous dance that heightened their senses and tightened their hold on one another.


End file.
